<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is the Best Medicine by rabauke_2504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178822">Love is the Best Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504'>rabauke_2504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e19 Q2, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Massage, Multi, headache, just what the doctor orders, q junior is a handfull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of Q's son has some unpleasant side effects for Captain Janeway. Luckily she has a caring Security Officer who meets her needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is the Best Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was inspired by this gif from the the Voyager Episode "Q2" (Season 7; Episode 19)</p><p>  <a href="https://tenor.com/view/no-janeway-star-trek-gif-13880441">https://tenor.com/view/no-janeway-star-trek-gif-13880441</a></p><p>English is not my native language and this piece didn't see a Beta Reader. The Chracters don't belong to me but I love them dearly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kathryn sat down on her desk in her ready room and rubbed her temples. She felt another headache approaching. Since Q dropped his son off on Voyager it seemed that headaches were a constant condition for Voyager's Captain.</p><p>The door chimed. "Come in." she murmured exhaustingly. It was her Security Officer. "Yes Lieutenant?" The door closed behind him. "Captain, are you alright?” He wanted to know. "Don't worry Mr. Ayala. Under the current circumstances I am doing fine. Today it's only a very slight headache so far." She said jokingly and smiled. Ayala couldn't help but smile back. "Then we should take good care now and prevent that it's not getting worse." He stated and without warning rounded the desk. He was standing behind Kathryn who was still sitting in her chair and started to massage her scalp.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked confused when she felt his hands in her hair. “Taking care of you. That’s the job of a Security Officer, isn’t it?” “You know … ooooh… that I could throw you in the brig for this.” “Really?” Ayala asked cheekily and continued. “Really… You’re lucky … mmmmmhhhh… that I have my hands full with that omnipotent being’s son. And … aaaaaah… that this massage really helps against an arising headache.”</p><p>Kathryn had her eyes closed and enjoyed every moment of this. Mike could feel some movement in his lower region when Kathryn pressed her lips together with a sensual expression on her face. He had feelings for her for such a long time but he knew from his best friend that the Captain had her parameters.</p><p>“Chakotay to the Captain.” Kathryn was so lost that she didn’t react first. Mike who was mesmerized by his Captain didn’t stop either until the hail came a second time. “Chakotay to the Captain.”</p><p>“Yes Commander.” Kathryn responded trying to sound normal but Chakotay knew her already too well. He noticed she didn’t sound like her usual self. “Captain, are you alright?” “Yes Commander, I am fine.” “I doubt you’ll be for long.” She heard him over the comm. “What’s going on?” “It’s our guest, Q Junior.” Janeway rolled her eyes and groaned. “What did he do this time?” “He thought it a funny idea to transform the mess hall into some sort of a nightclub. It smells of smoke and alcohol and we’re having some strippers here.”</p><p>“What Chakotay?" Mike had to grin. “Mike, are you there?” Chakotay asked his best friend. But the Security Officer ignored his question and continued. “Don’t you enjoy it there? Oh sorry I forgot, there’s only one person you would like to see undressed. But you know I can totally understand it. She’s really one of a kind.” Kathryn could feel Mike gazing at her. Suddenly she had the feeling that her Security Officer and First Officer were talking about her. A strange but wonderful warm feeling spread through her belly. If she was honest with herself she often wondered herself what these two tall, dark haired and handsome officers would look like under their Starfleet uniform. She swallowed hard and got her emotions finally in check.</p><p>“Gentlemen!” she interrupted their banter. “Commander, stay there! Mr. Ayala and I will be there shortly. Hopefully we will remove this mess smoothly and very quickly. And afterwards I guess I need not only a scalp massage from you Mr. Ayala but also a shoulder massage from you Commander. I feel that beside my arising headache my muscles are getting tensed. I can’t wait for the day Q collects his son. Janeway out!” Without further ado Janeway rose from her chair to exit her ready room. When she noticed that Mika Ayala didn’t follow her she turned around. He seemed still rooted on the spot as he couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Well, Mr. Ayala. Are you coming?“ Her question seemed to have pulled him out of his shock. “I am coming Captain.” He answered confused and followed her into the mess hall.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>